Paige: Who Am I?
by amythestpony
Summary: Paige is a foster kid who starts school with the charmed teens. She's in seventh grade, and Phoebe becomes her study buddy. You get the picture.
1. ThE cRaPpY lIfE oF pAiGe

Hi my name is Paige. I have like the crappiest life ever. My mom didn't want me when I was little and that's why I've lived with a bunch of foster families. I know I have three sisters, and a grandmother, but they don't want me either. Each foster home didn't want me either so I've never really belonged anywhere. Yup that's my life, and you know what? It sucks. I'm twelve years old I'll be thirteen soon. I'm in seventh grade. I've got long dark brown hair, ultra pale skin, and dark pools for eyes. Well now my new foster family, the Mathews, live in San Francisco. They seem pretty nice, but I'd better not get too attached, because they'll end up sending me away like the rest of the crappy families. I go to a school where there are grades 7 through 12. I'm gonna be called a sevee, I can feel it. Well I'm right outside the door, breathe, here I go...  
  
As I walked down the halls these people give me strange looks. Is it my clothes? I look pretty nice though, I've got a pinkish blouse on with a black skirt. I shaved today so my legs aren't vulgar, and my hair is down. I don't wear glasses or braces. Well actually there was a period of time when I had bad vision but when I rubbed my eyes I felt better. I had like some soothing touch. I felt white light rush through me. Then I could see clearly. That's besides the point though. I really didn't understand what was wrong with me. I walked up to the principal's office to sign in.  
  
"Uhh, yes Paige. Wonderful, we'll need to pick your mentor out of a hat..."  
  
"Umm, sir, excuse me, what mentor?"  
  
"Oh yes, all sevvies, I mean seventh graders, need a sophomore mentor. We pick them out of hats," said Mr. umm principal I guess?  
  
Just then a girl in short-shorts with bright blond hair walked up to me and started talking snobbishly.  
  
"Just hope that you don't get Freebie the freak! She can turn you from new kid to weirdo! I mean you are kind of pretty. Consider joining the cheerleading squad, but stay away from all dorks, geeks, nerds, and freaks, and you'll do fine..uhh... Pam right?"  
  
"Umm no, actually I'm Paige," I said a little too confidently.  
  
She flipped her hair and walked away from me. The principal picked a name from the hat and read it aloud. Conveniently the mentor I would follow would be Phoebe, or Freebie. She was summoned to the office and came in. I'm telling you Freebie was definitely the name for this Phoebe. She had dark hair that she wore down with red streaks. She wore a short skirt with striper tights and pointy boots. She and a leather jacket that had the logo "don't mess with me". She walked up to me and said, "Hey, sevvie, I'm Freebie and I'm your mentor."  
  
I was kinda scared of her but I didn't let her know, so I gave her my toughest look and said, "Hey," right back.  
  
"I like you kiddo, name's Paige right?"  
  
"At least you know my name, that other girl in the short-shorts said that my name was Pam, and that you were a freak," I said.  
  
"You mean Paula, she's a wiener," she rolled her eyes and said, "Come and meet my friends and sisters. As we walked to meet the people that Freebie was talking about I accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm so, sorry," I said. I looked up at who I bumped into, and I could've fainted.  
  
"Hi, I'm Derrick, but everyone calls me Dare," he smiled, "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" Dare's electric blue eyes stared into mine. In the most sexy tone of voice I had, I said, "Hello Dare, I'm Paige," I stood up gave my hair a casual flip and said, "see you around, Dare," I walked away making sure my movements were slow and dramatic doing a sexy cat-walk. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and we walked on. She led me to a preppy group of girls with a black-haired one in the middle.  
  
"Hey Prue, this is Paige, the new girl," she said.  
  
"Prue eyed me and then smiled, "Phoebes, go easy on her and don't turn her into some punk, ok? She has a privilege to be on the squad you know. We need a tenth person to do the splits," she said.  
  
I did gymnastics a long time ago and smiled, "Sure no prob," I told everyone to step aside and all the preps, punks, geeks, freaks, nerds and dorks were watching as I did a mini routine in the halls. I did a couple of kick-overs, cartwheels, round-offs, two handed, one handed, and for my fan ale I did a double aerial and landed in the splits, yelling "Go Team!"  
  
Prue and all the preps were all shocked. Everyone was amazed. Freebie was speechless. Paula was practically unconscious.  
  
"What, you guys never seen a cheerleader before?" I asked.  
  
"You're so on the team!" cheered Prue. Everyone clapped, I bowed and then I went on with my life. Phoebe took me to my classes that were next to hers. At the end of the day Phoebe and Prue invited me over.  
  
"Sure, I'll just call my mom and tell her, ok?" I felt for my purse, but it wasn't there. I yelled purse! Then the weirdest thing happened, the purse magically appeared in my hand. Prue and Phoebe, didn't see, thank god. I tried to forget about it and called my mom and told her that I'd be staying at their house for the day. She said ok so Prue drove us to their home. As I walked inside something felt so familiar about the house that it almost scared me. A girl, probably a junior was sitting on the couch watching seventh heaven. "Oh my god, I love that show!" I said.  
  
"Really? Me too!" She said. She had long light brown hair that she wore long. She had the same whirl-pool eyes like mine. It really freaked me out.  
  
"I'm Piper!" the girl said.  
  
"I'm Paige!"  
  
"Piper, Paige is new at school and is a new member of the squad. Umm, why don't I show her around, Phoebe, you like clean up a bit, and Piper, you can cook," Directed Prue.  
  
"You really don't need to do that," I said bashfully. I never really had friends. I was more of a loner. I had one friend in my life and she committed suicide. Her name was Carry Hart. After that I was scared to get close to anyone else, but for some reason, I had to be friends with these girls.  
  
"So Paige, Where are you from? Who are your family members?" asked Phoebe. The last phrase, 'Who are your Family members,' swam inside me like a virus. I suddenly felt cold and I blurted it out.  
  
"I don't have any family members. I'm a, I'm a... foster child. My mom had me, and then just gave me up. I supposedly have three other sisters who live here and I really wish that I could find them." I told them of all the foster homes I lived including an orphanage in Brookline. Piper was going to cry, Prue was going to faint, and Phoebe looked shocked.  
  
"We'll do whatever we can to find your three sisters!" The three girls said in unison. It was settled. One way or another we were gonna find my family! 


	2. A cLoUd WiTh SiLvEr WhItE lInInG

The next day at school I saw derrick in the hall again. I gave him one of my tooth-paste ad smiles and he returned the favor. The three sisters and I were starting to get really close. Today was my first cheerleading practice, and let me tell you I, was so ready. There was a girl on the squad named Jenny, who I thought was a really nice friend. She has every class with me, which is really cool. There's this really mean snobby girl named Missy that seems to hate Prue. Jenny explained, "Prue got the majority vote for team captain, and she well, didn't." I nodded. How immature! "Ok, team. I'd like to introduce you all to our new member, paige!" "Paige, this is Missy," she pointed to the snobby girl, "Clara," she pointed to a girl with brownish-red hair, "Paula," she pointed to a girl with bright blond hair, "Mary," she pointed to a girl with curly, yet silky black hair, "Tammy," She pointed to a girl with mahogany colored hair, "Lily," she pointed to a girl with soft caramel curls, "Mattie," She pointed to a girl with tannish hair and eyes, "and Jenny." Prue crossed her arms and looked defiant as she said, "Look, we've got to win the cheer-off this Friday. So far we've come in second place for like, ever. This year, it's going to change. We've always done the routines right, it's just that their," "boring!" I cut in, "I saw a tape of you guys last night. We have a lot of work to do if we're going to win. Now first of all who can do a round-off?" No hands went up, "a cart-wheel?" A couple went up, "How about a forward roll?" Several hands went up, "Ok, ladies we have a lot of work to do..." I helped the team learn how to do several cheers. Here's one I wrote,  
  
"We are the wolves! We're number one! You think we're beating you now? We've just begun! Put your hands together, and say this cheer! We'll keep fighting on and kick your rear!"  
  
"GO WOLVES!"  
  
After practice Prue drove me home. "You kicked ass, Paige! We're proud to have you on our squad!" "Thanks Prue!" I couldn't wait till the cheer-off! As I walked inside my house, everything was quite. Then... "Surprise Paige! Happy Birth day!" My parents yelld. "Oh my gosh, you guys rock!" "Come, on we're going to go to a restraint, let's get in to the car." We walked inside and we sat. We had a great time eating, and laughing. Then on our way home I sat there in the back smiling, I was about to fall asleep when my parents saw something. My mom screamed, my dad yelled. I didn't see what it was but I was scared too, so I screamed and somehow I got out of the car through shining blue lights. I stood there and saw the car crash into a building. It was night time, but I could still see. I ran and then I saw my dead foster parents lying there on the floor and then I heard it, "Paige," I turned around. There was the ugliest dude I ever saw. "Paige, you're next," he said. "NOOO!!!" I shouted. He tried to stab me but I kicked him and I said something that rolled off my tongue and he burned away. I ran to the Hallowell's as fast as I could. "They killed them," I screamed, "They killed them!" The sisters were shocked.  
  
At the funeral I said good bye to my Foster mom and dad. I was going to miss them. Now I'd have to move, I could feel it. The three sisters came up to me and they each hugged me, "I don't know why but it feels like you guys are family. I don't want to leave." "You don't have to, Paige, your our biological sister," said Piper. "But how?" "We found papers at this orphanage in our neighbor hood. You have the same mom as us, but a different dad. So technically your supposed to be living with us," stated Phoebe. "Does this mean, I can, I can...stay?" "Yah," said Phoebe. "We want you to be a part of our family Paige," Prue said. We got in to a group hug and I went home to my new home. I guess my life doesn't suck that much after all, thanks to the three sisters, I mean... my sisters  
  
Author's note: this isn't the last chapter. I repeat not last chapter!! Please comment!!!!!! -THE AUTHOR(I love purple) 


	3. SnOwFlAkEs

Tanx to BlueRMillie! My #1 reviewer! I haven't updated in a while. Sorry...  
  
I've learned my lesson, and I'll write a lot more. Be a dear and read "The Saviors" on my fiction press account. It's the same thing here "amythestpony"  
  
Wel I'll give you what you want. Drum roll please! Ba da da da da da, da  
  
Chapter:3  
  
Snowflakes  
  
3 MONTHS LATER:  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled Phoebe at the top of her lungs. I woke up with a start.  
  
"Where's the fire!" I yelled. Piper chuckled, as she walked in with Phoebe.  
  
"Come on! Presents!" said an excited Piper.  
  
"Let's wake up Prue!" urged Phoebes. We tiptoed quietly into Prue's room, about to shout 'Merry Christmas, but Prue was kissing her present under the mistletoe: Andy!  
  
"I'd better go," said Andy. His cheeks were red.  
  
"Yeah," whispered Prue. We burst into giggles when he left.  
  
"COME ON! PRESENTS, PLEEEEAASE!" begged Phoebes.  
  
"Oh, alright!" said Prue. We walked down the steps and saw the Christmas tree was filled with presents! I blushed, I've never really had, a REAL Christmas. I stood by the steps as the other three started tearing apart the wrapping of the presents. Prue looked at me and said,  
  
"Open your presents, kiddo!"  
  
"Yeah, I got you something you might like," stated Piper. I looked at the box she was giving me. I opened it, and I saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry ever. It was a silver string of metal with dainty diamonds, rubies, and emeralds on it. It had earrings, and a ring to match. They were the colors of the season. I thanked her. Then Phoebe said she had a little something for me. She gave me a box that was big, but flat. I wondered what it could be. I opened it, and there was a silky wine-colored dress that begged to be touched. It was sleeveless, and held with little straps of rubies, emeralds, and diamonds, that matched the jewels. I gasped at its beauty and didn't know how to say thank you.  
  
"Don't forget these, Cinderella!" joked Prue, as she pulled out a pair of wine-colored sandals. I smiled nad hugged all three of them.  
  
"You guys! Why are you giving me these? I'm not going to any party!" I wondered.  
  
"That's where you're wrong princess," said Phoebe. She handed me a card with a tree that sparkled on it. It read,  
  
"I dare you to come to Dare's party! Night on da town style! December 31! Stay up till midnight for da new year. C u there at 7:00 pm we hope!"  
  
I stared at it. I was going to Dare's party. I was going to THE Dare's party. I WAS GOING TO DARE'S PARTY! This rocked!  
  
"Oh my gog you guys! THankyou so, so, soo much!" I cried.  
  
"GO try it on," said Piper.  
  
"Tell us what you think," added in Prue. I rushed upstairs to try on the dress. It fitted perfectly. There was a rip all the way up to my knee on the side of the dress. The shoes, and jewelry matched perfectly! I put on the shawl that came with the dress, and walked down the steps, after putting my hair up into a messy, yet classy ponytail. My sisters 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. I blushed and put the dress away. I opened the rest of my presents: a makeup kit from Jenny, a locket from Derrick(Dare), and a lot of other stuff.  
  
Everything went by so fast until December 31. I bought Dare a sweater and a football. At 6:30 I got dressed, and by seven I was ready. Prue drove me and I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Paige," said Derrick, "glad you could come!" I smiled, and that made him blush a bit, and I smiled even harder. This was going to be a great party!  
  
I went inside and Jenny waved me over on to the couch. The music was really load.  
  
"This party rocks!" I yelled.  
  
"It is socks?" yelled a confused Jenny.  
  
"It rocks!" I said a bit louder.  
  
"Talks?" Jenny said.  
  
"ROCKS!" I yelled. Unfortunately the song stopped right when I said that so everyone looked right at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Jenny saved me and said,  
  
"NO SOCKS!" everyone laughed, and started dancing to the next song.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?" asked Dare.  
  
"Sure!" I said, in a purring voice. I could've sworn he blushed, but I couldn't tell with all the lights. We started dancing. To my surprise, I was really good! Suddenly, the lights went out! It was snowing out side, snowing really hard! Everyone was scared. Popular girls started screaming, guys were trying to shut them up, and no one could see a thing. I somehow got pushed into a corner and my lips met with someone's in the dark.  
  
"I love you Paige," said a familiar voice. Before I could ask who they were, they kissed me. The lights went on, and I saw a bunch of guys were kissing girls, under mistletoe, that they were holding up. When I looked to see who my kisser was, it was Derrick!  
  
My Note: The sisters belong to charmed company, or whatever, just not me. I own the plot, and all other characters. Toodles. Read my story, and if you would please review! I like reviews. HINT HINT!!  
  
Next Chappie:  
  
What happens to Dare and Paige?  
  
The demon returns who crashed Paige's car!  
  
The sisters find out that there is another sister out here!  
  
I hopefully get more reviews! (HINT HINT!)  
  
Ok bye, bye! ( (  
U 


	4. ThE sEcReT

Author's Note: Tankyou so much for all the reviews!  
  
To summer-kai: tanx! I like Dare too. TOO bad he's not real. (sigh)  
  
Without further ado, ahem(cough, cough) I give you  
  
Reader from the sidelines: Just get on with it!  
  
Me: Fine, you're like, ruining my moment!  
  
Reader: Whatever!  
  
Me:Grr...  
  
Chapter 4: The Secret  
  
I stared into Derrick's electrifying blue eyes. When he smiled, I felt so weak, but so happy. I've never felt this way before! I hoped this moment would last forever. The lights went out again, and I felt the blessing of the mistletoe again...  
  
The lights were on again, and we danced to the music, that sounded a lot better now...  
  
Dare looked at me and asked, "Paige can I see you for a second, umm, outside?" I nodded and followed.  
  
"Paige, I really like you, but I can't be your boyfriend," he said sadly. I so, wasn't expecting this.  
  
"What are you talking abut? Of course you can!" I said with a bit of anger in my voice. Dare sighed and looked into my eyes. I felt like I'd do anything, just anything to be with him.  
  
"I can't because, well I'm your white-lighter," he said.  
  
"What the heck, is a whitlighter?" I asked, very confusedly.  
  
"A being who looks after a witch," he said, as if he was saying birds can fly.  
  
"Witches...witches, aren't real!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Actually they are, because you and your sisters are witches," he continued in his silky-smooth voice. I stood there, way to shocked to go on and to say something. Dare laughed at me and said,  
  
"You know what, you're part whitelighter, because your dad was one too!" grinned Dare. I still stood there, shocked. Um, I was apparently a witch, and a white-whatchamacallit!  
  
"Dare are you feeling ok?" I wondered.  
  
"I'm fine!" he replied, with his to die for smile.  
  
"Well what does being a whatchamacallit, have to do with you, not being able to go out with me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's the rules," he said weakly.  
  
"Ok, so witches, and whatchamacall it's," Derrick inturupted, and said 'whitelighters', "Whatever, have rules?!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup, basically!" said Dare.  
  
"Umm, ok. Well forget the rules!" I said.  
  
"It's not that easy," Dare said.  
  
"Yeah it is," I said, "because I love you!"  
  
"Paige, no. It's not right. It's not meant to be," he began. I stopped him, and kissed him.  
  
"Paige, it's just not right," he said softly.  
  
"We can still be friends, right?" I asked.  
  
"Of, course we can1" he said.  
  
"Yeah, just friends," I responded, but deep down I wanted to be more.  
  
"You still want to dance? As friends of course," he added.  
  
"I'd love to," I replied. We danced under the moonlight and I forgot every thing else in the world...  
  
4 HOURS LATER:  
  
"Ok everyone!" yelled Jenny, "It's time to countdown! Ready: 5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" she screamed. Confetti erupted all over the room. Fire works went off outside, and we all clinked our sodas together in a toast for the new year. After we all had our fun, it was time to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes, and whatnot. Paula started kissing Dare! He caught my eye. I got really mad and ran out the door. One of my shoes fell off, but I didn't care. I ran, and I ran. It was a while before I got home. Prue was waiting for me.  
  
"Happy new year, Paige!" she, Piper, and Phoebe exclaimed. I giggled, but I was really sad deep down. How dare Paula, kiss Dare! I wished them a happy new year too. When we drove home I was really tired, and I forgot to tell the sisters, the 'little secret' about us being witches. Oh well, it could wait until morning, right?  
  
I got into bed, and thought, "That would explain the whole thing that how whenever I wanted objects to appear in my hand they did." I turned off the light, and went into a deep sleep...  
  
In The Morning:  
  
I heard a loud noise down stairs, and went to investigate. What I saw was unbelievable. There was the thing that crashed my parents' car! I got really mad at it, and thought of a big washing machine crushing it, and surprisingly, a big washing machine crushed it! He moved toward me, and I screamed. Piper ran down the stairs, and saw the thing.. She put her hands up in shock, and the thing froze!  
  
"What the heck just happened!" she asked. Prue, and Phoebe, came down too. Then from no where, Dare appeared in blue lights.  
  
"Hey Paige!" he said. My sisters screamed, and I pouted.  
  
"What're you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm your whitelighter remember?" He answered. My sisters reacted the same way as I did, at the party, as he explained, about our 'little secret'.  
  
"There is also another sister out there, named Paris and, OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" he yelled. Then everything was dark, and really black. 


End file.
